De Streep
De Streep is de zeventiende aflevering van Mij Gedacht. De aflevering behandelt de vierde aflevering van het tweede seizoen van F.C. De Kampioenen. Verloop * Inleiding ** De eerste zin van de aflevering is "Is dat uwen vuilbak van 250 euro?" met het antwoord van Frederik "Moeit, u, niet." * Voorspellingen ** De crew maakt opnieuw voorspellingen ** Frederik *** "De Streep" gaat een speler zijn (niet het geval) *** Het gaat een Pico-aflevering zijn (niet het geval) *** We zullen wat figuranten zijn (niet het geval) ** Xander *** Het gaat een DDT-aflevering zijn (niet het geval, maar hij geeft zichzelf een half punt gezien DDT er toch in voorkomt) *** Boma zal "Mij gedacht" zeggen (1 punt) *** Geen voetbal in de aflevering (1 punt) ** Daan *** "De Streep" zal gaan over het feit dat het veld verkeerd is aangelegd (niet het geval) *** Boma zal een speech geven (1 punt) *** "De Streep" gaat over het feit dat Xavier gepromoveerd wordt in het leger (1 punt) * Frederik: "FC De Kampioenen is als een slechte relatie, ge blijft het een kans geven, hoewel ge weet dat het slecht voor u is, en elke keer wordt ge teleurgesteld" * De grens van 150 fans is overschreden. Daarom wordt een prijs uitgeloofd voor de plezantste meme die de fans zullen toesturen. De cast zal de memes op de pagina zetten, de meeste likes beslissen. * De Fox-schaal wordt geïntroduceerd: vernoemd naar het Collectief Fox, dat de scenario's schreef, geeft het aan hoe goed de aflevering scoort. Deze aflevering scoort onder 5. ** Frederik: 3.7 op de Fox-schaal * Het systeem om Kampioenengeld om te rekenen wordt uitgelegd. Zo kost een kleedje in de reeks bijvoorbeeld 11.999 frank. Het is 20 keer duurder en in frank, dus eigenlijk moet je gewoon delen door twee (delen door 40, maal 20). Het kleedje kost dus 5.999,50 euro. De cast bespreekt de economie in historisch perspectief. * Het wordt warm binnen. Het is erg moeilijk voor Daan om de ramen om te krijgen. De attentieve luisteraar vraagt zich af of dit een teken is dat de psychopaat Frederik Daan en Xander in zijn huis heeft opgesloten om FC De Kampioenen-afleveringen te bekijken en Daan en Xander hiermee een signaal naar de buitenwereld proberen te sturen. * Beste scene: Boma belt naar kolonel Van Der Sijpe. * Xander heeft berekend hoeveel calorieën hij per dag eet: 3.800. Dat verklaart waarom hij geen chips eet. Hij heeft een ganse dag honger (geen goesting). "Ik denk dat het begonnen is met goesting, maar nu is mijn maag zo uitgerekt dat het honger is" * Frederik vertelt over wanneer zijn ouders getrouwd zijn. 6 jaar later kwam Frederik ter wereld. Ook was zijn vader hardhorend, en daarom praatte Frederik altijd heel luid als kind. * Een aantal toetsen van Daans toetsenbord werken niet meer. Hij trekt zijn plan door juiste letters te kopiëren bij de suggesties uit zijn zoekbalk. * Daans computer is kapot. Frederik weet dat Daan een man van de computer is en vraagt wat hij dan gedaan heeft gedurende anderhalve week. Daan kan niet op iets komen. "Gewoon gechillt. Is daar iets mis mee?" * Xander leest nu ook een boek over tuinieren. Hij wordt binnenkort misschien een collega-moestuinier van Daan! Ze bespreken de mogelijkheden van een podcast over tuinieren. * De cast heeft het over gecustomiseerde nummerplaten. Een ex-vriend van Xander heeft een nummerplaat met de letter "W". * Daan vertelt over een vriend van Sien, een rijke stinker. Hij was geflitst, en moest voor de rechter verschijnen omdat hij zo snel reed dat de flitspaal zijn snelheid niet kon registreren. Hij werd vrijgesproken. * Het hoogte punt van de aflevering: ofwel het telefoongesprek van Boma, ofwel zijn speech. * Hoe zou de de aflevering beter kunnen zijn? ** De manoeuvres konden beter uitgewerkt zijn ** Een andere drillsergeant ** Meer perspectieven ** Er kon een A-teammontage geweest zijn ** Er waren veel overbodige personages en scenes * "Het is een van de betere slechte afleveringen" * De Marcelprijs (de meest opmerkelijke bijfiguur) gaat naar het ei van Boma * Picoteller staat op 9, geen geslaagde moppen * De volgende aflevering noemt "Carmen rukt op", de cast speculeert over waarover die zal gaan * De cast maakt plannen voor een vreetcontest met Big Macs en Mellocakes. Daarna gaat de discussie over drinkbaar water uit de kraan, Britakannen en hoe verwend we wel niet zijn. Frederik claimt dat hij de verschil smaakt tussen verschillende cola's. * De cast begint spontaan een Mij Gedachtbordspel te ontwerpen Brievenrubriek Naast post, zijn er ook enkele Facebookreacties. De cast leest ze voor: * Jonas B. postte een link met de comment "Overdreven wrok ten opzichte van een van de presentatoren van de podcast, een andere reden kan ik niet bedenken voor het niet opnemen van de Mij Gedachtpodcast in deze lijst. Kidgazet." * Jordy B. reageerde op een post van Humo over FC De Kampioenen "De grote FC De Kampioenenfans moeten zeker eens luisteren naar deze podcast" Mails: * Michiel B. luisterde naar de podcast op een vlucht, wat betekent dat Mij Gedacht nu ook echt internationaal is. Later bekeek hij de aflevering thuis nog even opnieuw. Hij maakte ook voorspellingen voor de huidige aflevering: ** Pico trapt vanaf de eigen helft een bal in de winkelhaak (geen punt) ** Letterlijke onderbroekenhumor (geen punt) ** De werkelijke toedracht van Pico's gedrag wordt ontdekt in de vorm van wit poeder (geen punt) ** Meryll (Streep) maakt haar echte doorbraak a ** De ploeg beseft eindelijk dat ze nooit gaan winnen en veranderen van sport ** Xavier blijkt een natuurtalent en rijdt over de... streep ** Pascal zegt iets denigrerends over Oscar om haarzelf ** DDT probeert iets te verdienen maar is meer geld kwijt ** Iemand gaat over de streep ** What will Pico do: Pico doet deze aflevering recht uit zijn hart * Andries D. laat weten dat Ann Swartenbrouckx en Jacques Vermeire een relatie hebben. Hij hoopt ook dat de fanreis naar de Delhaize in Bambrugge of café De Mooie Molen niet te lang op zich laat wachten. Eten Er wordt weer chips gegeten, geen verrassingen hier. De cast stelt voor om volgende aflevering pizza te eten.